


同态复仇法

by galahadxx



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Nudity, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galahadxx/pseuds/galahadxx
Summary: 欲望和本能有时会吞噬我们的灵魂。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	同态复仇法

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：非常糟糕，请再阅读一遍标签  
> 与真实wow剧情无关，与真实角色无关，没有为什么，只是纯粹的pwp

乌瑞恩国王坐在要塞的王座之上。  
确切的说，他是坐在他的旧友身上，而拉希奥正懒洋洋地盘踞着暴风城君主的王座。黑龙的身上烫得吓人，可安度因依然下意识打了个寒颤，这里太空旷，太安静了，按照常理，即使现在已过午夜，身批甲胄的卫兵也会尽职尽责地戍守在王座厅的角落。但现在这里四下无人，没有盔甲摩擦的响声，没有换班的口令，只有他自己急促的喘息回荡在厅堂。  
“……拉希奥，我想回去。”当那头黑龙的爪子再一次轻轻拽动他颈间的项圈时，安度因被反绑在身后的双手下意识地攥紧拉希奥的衣襟，颤抖着出声。他的眼睛开始眩晕，面庞发烫，先前黑龙喂给他的药剂正在逐渐生效，剥夺他的理智和气力，但某种隐约可见的不详阴影正从他心底盘旋着升起。拉希奥没有理会他，他一手揽着国王的前胸，另一只手顺着腰线下滑，解开国王的腰带，而后将他的长裤褪到膝弯。太冷了，赤裸着下身，只披着一件衬衣的国王下意识吸了吸鼻子，向身后的温暖靠拢过去。黑龙手爪轻轻探向他的私处，在边缘徘徊，在入口处轻柔地划动。  
但拉希奥没将他的手爪幻化作人类平滑的手指，正相反，黑龙尖锐的黑色利爪开始浅浅的戳刺，让人类开始难以自制地战栗。“我们回到房间吧，拉希奥，拜托……我不喜欢这样……“安度因试着向后偏过脑袋，亲吻黑龙的耳朵。但他没能成功，拉希奥压制着他胸膛的手猛地捏住他的下巴，将他的脑袋扳回原位。“可我喜欢这里。”拉希奥慵懒地开口，“这会让你印象深刻，人类。以后你每天坐在王座上都会想起来……”他的手爪恶意地划着安度因的内壁，粗暴地戳刺着，这几乎让安度因产生自己将要从内部被撕裂的错觉，“联盟的国王是怎么坐他的王座上、坐在我的怀里……”  
随着黑龙一次又深又重的抠划，安度因惊恐地痛呼出声，他敢打赌自己后面已经被划伤了。  
“——叫得像个欠操的婊子。”他像条毒蛇那样拖着长腔吐出恶毒的言语。

“你弄痛我了，混蛋！”安度因喘着粗气从牙缝里咬出一句抱怨，不适感越发严重，他开始觉得答应那头大胆妄为的黑龙是一个彻头彻尾的错误，他喘息着，等待着那头黑龙粗暴的手指从他的身体里撤出，然后带他回到卧室。  
但他没有。黑龙的爪子又一次碾过他的体内，让他在剧痛和酥痒的快感之间痛苦地蜷缩着脚趾，而那些药剂无疑放大了他的感官，令他开始发出恐惧的呜咽。“呃——拉希奥，好痛！住手！”他开始在黑龙的手臂间费力挣扎，但那头龙马上抽出手指，然后用利爪握住他的性器，在顶端轻轻的抠刮着。拉希奥没有言语，但他潜在的威胁让人类畏惧地停下了挣扎。安度因听见黑龙在他身后嗤笑出声，炽热的鼻息喷在他的耳后，那头龙开始啃噬他白皙的脖颈。  
他咬得那样用力，并非爱侣间的吮吸，更像一头扑杀羚羊的猎豹那样左右磨蹭着牙齿，人类在他的尖牙利齿下发出一声惨叫，无助地任由那头野兽在他的脖颈间留下一个又一个血痕，他试图再一次偏过脑袋，低声说着拒绝的恳求。黑龙的牙齿暂时从他脖颈间离开，拉希奥伸出手臂，拿起一瓶王座旁侧放的红酒，随意地用牙齿咬开瓶口的软木塞，像畅饮甘泉那样昂头大口倒灌。他的唇再一次凑近人类的脖子，吮吸着人类的伤口，口中的葡萄酒顺着斑驳的齿痕缓缓下流，淌向人类的胸膛。酒精的刺激让安度因再一次颤抖着摇晃着脑袋，他也许在说停下，亦或是是不要，但那不重要。因为黑龙并未打算垂询凡人的意见，他抬手将酒瓶中的暗紫红色的液体沿着人类的脖颈倒下，注视着那些液体错综淌过人类的胸膛和小腹。他轻笑出声，伸手去扯安度因浅色的乳尖，尖爪在他的乳头上划出血珠。  
太美了。

他的眼神越发晦暗，他舔舐着人类的耳垂，满意地享受着人类带着哭腔的哀求。 “你相信我吗？”他在他耳后呢喃出一句爱语。  
国王浑身上下的每一个寒毛都啸叫着畏惧，他哆嗦着双唇，思索着到底是哪里出了问题。他相信拉希奥吗？他知道拉希奥爱他，毋庸置疑，那头黑龙会为他挡下任何来自阴影的致命袭击，会在每一个清晨柔和地呼唤他的名字，会拿自己扎人的下巴去蹭他的脸，但他从未像现在这样——无视他的痛苦和拒绝，给他带来深切的恐惧。  
“……是的。”可安度因依然那样说了，颤抖着，满怀畏惧与希望。

他的视线颠倒了，他被一股力气掂起来又放下，横趴在拉希奥的双腿上，眼前是带着灰尘的大理石地面。下一秒，突然降落在他臀部的刺痛让他失声呻吟。  
“你太容易轻信别人了，我的国王。”他呢喃着，安度因永远那么天真，永远对一切抱有希望和宽容。拉希奥同时感觉到满足和愤懑，尽管他不知那些愤怒从何处而来，他扬起手掌，一次比一次更重地揍向人类的屁股，让它变得红肿发烫，让人类痛苦地呜咽出声。他停下手，手爪探向人类的大腿内侧，使劲地捏住他，在他的皮肤上留下几道长而深的血痕。  
“啊！”安度因巨幅扭动着他的手臂，手指紧紧地攥成拳头，“拉希奥！放开我！我命令你——你到底在发什么神经！”黑龙咧嘴微笑，加重了手上的力气。终于，安度因发出一声抽泣，他开始哭了。“放手。”他金色的脑袋低垂着，浑身覆盖着疼痛的颤抖，“停下吧，拉希奥……结束这个，求你了……呃——”  
黑龙的手指勾住他的项圈，将他拉起身来，而后压着他的双肩让他在自己面前跪下，注视着那双被恐惧和困惑包裹的，漂亮的蓝眼睛。他扯着他的金发，让他的脑袋靠近自己的胯部。  
“舌头伸出来。”他说，“舔。”

安度因觉得自己一定是被那些药剂烧坏了脑子，他几乎放弃了思考，顺从地贴近黑龙的下体，隔着他的衣物吮吸他坚硬的性器。他能闻见属于拉希奥的，炙热的气息，他像饮水的猫那样小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，将黑龙的衣物打湿，将他的胯部变得越发硬挺——直到他眩晕的脑子再也无法控制身体的平衡，向后重重倒去。  
各种各样的声音盘旋在他的脑海，可他无法分辨它们的区别，他空洞地睁大自己的眼睛，想要看清眼前的一切，却头晕得再一次闭紧。他知道自己的下身依然硬着，由于药剂的缘故，可他心底里一点也不期待这个，他只想要结束这一切，回到自己的温暖柔软的床上，闭上眼睛，闭上眼睛进入睡眠然后假装这一切都是一个糟糕透顶的噩梦。

但噩梦不会为你带来任何真实的刺痛。  
他在疼痛中睁开眼睛，发现那头黑龙已经起身站立，衣冠楚楚，伸出鞋尖踩着自己裸露的，硬挺的性器。他发出退缩的抽噎，试图将自己蜷缩起来。  
“别动，凡人，除非你想让我直接废了你。”他听见那头黑龙沙哑着嗓子开口。

接下来的一切他记得不是那么真切，因为他没有在抗拒着挣扎，他只是整个人瘫倒在冰凉的大理石地面上，在那头龙的脚下颤抖地呜咽，最终不受控制地达到高潮。他不想要这个，求你了，他恨那些麻痹了自己神经的药物，它们让自己的身躯变得异常敏感，圣光啊，让那头龙住手吧，他几乎不想要再这样痛苦地呼吸了。  
他听见那头龙嘲笑出声，他疲惫地眨了眨眼睛，安静地蜷缩着，也许他终于能得到安静的怜悯——  
“呃——”可他错了。  
那头龙的脚尖猛地踢向他的腰腹，让他整个人翻了个身，面朝下瘫着，胸膛紧贴着冰冷的地面，他下意识打了个寒颤。他听见金属扣撞击的声音，紧接着，那头龙脚踩着他的头颅，一股热流冲向他的脊背。  
他闻见刺鼻的氨臭味，他没有抬眼，但他迟钝的大脑依然能拼出事实的真相。他像浸泡在羊水中的新生儿那样拼命哭嚎着，崩溃得异常彻底。

这似乎将那头黑龙吓了一跳。因为拉希奥马上俯身蹲下，贴近他耳边轻柔地说些什么，他没听见。他不在乎，他尖叫着，只想让那头带给他恐惧的怪物离他远远的。可拉希奥就是不愿意听他的请求——为什么他总是忽视他的话呢？他将他整个人抱起，仓皇着逃离空旷的王座厅。安度因记得自己似乎一直在尖叫，又或者只是在他的脑子里，他记不清了。你不能要求他在经受了这样对待之后依然保持完整的神智。

等黑龙带他回到房间的时候，他在意识到自己双手和脖子上的禁锢被解开了。他麻木地缩在地毯上活动手腕，呆滞地望着拉希奥对自己急切地说着什么……他在说什么？他还没有结束吗？  
“治疗你自己，安度因……嘿！安度因！求你了！”黑龙摇晃着他的肩膀，费劲地重复着。他这次听见了，那些脖颈和腿间的刺痛将他的神智拉回现实，还有他身体内部的……他颤抖地伸出手掌，重尝试了很多次才成功的在指尖凝聚起金色的光芒，它们将他的碎片拼凑成一个完整的安度因……他止住了自己伤口的血，但他身上气味依然令自己作呕，他在那头龙尚未做出反应的时候跌跌撞撞地冲向浴室，拧开热水，注视着它们填满浴缸。  
然后他瘫倒在热水中，环抱着双腿在氤氲的水汽间再一次痛哭出声。

他在这里待了很久，直到那些泡沫消失，直到热水变凉。  
等他披上睡衣走出浴室时，他已经恢复了理智。

他无视那头黑龙急切的呼喊，径直把自己扔到柔软的床铺间。“你没事吧……安度因，我真的很抱——”  
“闭嘴。”国王发出一声闷哼，拉希奥闭上嘴巴，翻身上床向人类靠拢。  
“滚开！”安度因几乎是颤抖着咆哮了，他的眼周泛红，宽松的睡衣披在他的很伤，脖颈上的伤痕晃眼得吓人，这似乎把那头黑龙震慑到了。安度因甩了甩自己依然滴着水的金发，沙哑着嗓子——他今晚已经太多次尖叫着恳求了，他把自己的脸埋进手掌，疲惫万分地说道，“拉希奥，我发誓，如果你敢靠近，我永远也不会原谅你。”  
黑龙哑了火，他们相互沉默着，一动不动。  
“……记得弄干你的头发，你这样会着凉的。”最终，拉希奥吞吞吐吐地结巴着开口，然后转身离开了国王的房间。

安度因几乎在脑袋摔向枕头的一瞬间就陷入了沉睡。

——TBC——


End file.
